


Milo's Sick.

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Another gift! ^_^ My friends ocs for V3 being cute and junk.Hope y'all enjoy. 3:As an FYI:Milo Yukimura is the Ultimate Marine BiologistMoteki Katsukiyo is the Ultimate Sociologist





	Milo's Sick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaYuuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYuuna/gifts), [LiarInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarInRed/gifts).



Katsukiyo put the last toy back in Milo's toy chest. It was unusual for Milo to get this sick during the summer months, especially given his history. Milo was never sick, the boy was a ball of energy that ran as far as his little legs could take him. When the boy was healthy he was annoying, but when sick, even more of an annoyance to the Ultimate Sociologist. No one could really get a good reading on what Milo really wanted while he was in this state.

 

Katuskiyo averted his eyes from the toy chest to the sleeping boy, a colorful piece of wash cloth across the smaller boy's forehead. It had a variety of marine animals painted on it,  personally painted and dyed by the current wearer. Milo had been wearing his usual blue briefs decorated with little fishes and nothing else underneath the large blue comforter. The taller boy could only hope that Milo would recover swiftly, but it had already been two days.

 

There was a whale themed thermometer resting on a dresser next to Milo, previously reading an obscene temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit.  Sure, it was better than the 107 temp from the days before, but it didn't make the Ultimate Sociologist worry any less. A large comforter covered Milo's body up to his neck which had suddenly started to shift. A few soft whispers caught Katsukiyo's attention. Milo's mouth had begun to slowly move, letting out a variety of distressed noises. 

 

"A...Waaa...it's too warm, Kitty. I wanna take another ice bath," Milo wheezed, coughing soon after. Katsukiyo popped up close to the Marine Biologist's side, plucking the whale thermometer once more. 

 

"Shush, let me take your temperature again. We don't have much ice left, but if you're above 103 again, I'll use the rest of it," Katsukiyo muttered to the smaller boy. Milo closed his lips tightly around the thermometer, tongue above the thermometric sensor. Despite being under the weather, Milo still struggled to keep still, shifting about as Katsukiyo guided the tool to stay in the boy's mouth.  

 

_Beeeeeep!_

 

"Open," Katsukiyo instructed, to which Milo gladly opened his mouth wide.  

  
"Aaaaa," Milo spoke aloud the action, his cheeks red from warmth. It took the tool a few seconds to calculate, but a new temperature showed itself to Katsukiyo: 99.8. While it was still above average, Katsukiyo didn't want to use the remainder of the ice unless the situation became dangerous again.     

"No ice bath. You're almost better," Katsukiyo spoke, his tone didactic. Milo proceeded to whine, but was cut off by the snap of Katsukiyo's fingers. 

"We'll save the ice for **if** your condition worsens, understood?" Katsukiyo cut off the whining, but once he finished, Milo started right back up again. 

"Kitty, you're being a meanie! This is...is..." Milo spoke, pausing to try and find the write word to fit the crime, " _ **Muttonie!**_ "

Surely Milo knew the proper word, but either due to sickness or the desire to be cute, he used such a precarious pronunciation. Katsukiyo had been visibility irritated by this, well understanding what _mutiny_ is and its implied usage here.

"We need to make sure we don't waste our resources. And no, I am not committing 'Muttonie', whatever that's supposed to mean," Katsukiyo replied, his tone strained as he struggled to not let his irritation slip out. Milo shifted around more under his blue comforter, letting out more whines and pleads for another ice bath.

"Muttonie! Muttonie! Muttonie!" Milo had chanted, coughs slipping in between after the first three, "Mutt...onnie..." Katsukiyo placed a lone finger along Milo's lips vertically, heaving out a heavy sigh. Giving Milo an ice bath now may be beneficial, but, it wouldn't be an efficient use of the remaining ice.

"No ice bath. That's final," Katsukiyo spoke once more, his tone becoming more terse. Milo crossed his arms and let out a loud pout at the words, lips wiggling in hopes of Katsukiyo's finger to move. Milo proceeded to open his mouth at this point, acting as if he couldn't speak a word with Katsukiyo's finger where it had been. 

The sociologist sighed at such a childish display of disobedience, but also felt somewhat bad for not allowing the Marine Biologist to speak. Even if it were just more of that same butchered word, Katsukiyo wanted to make sure Milo was actually feeling better, in the form of numbers and mood. 

Katsukiyo removed his finger slowly, his eyes watching Milo with the hope he would be a bit more calm. Milo slowly blinked at the removal, his face appearing to mull over his options for what to say next. 

"You've been really cold today, kitty..." Milo muttered, pulling his arms back underneath the blue comforter. The Marine Biologist's eyes seemed to look past Katsukiyo, a bit empty. Was this another form of a tantrum or had Milo actually been upset? The sociologist tilted his head at the boy, unsure of what else to say really. If not for Katsukiyo, Milo would likely be housed in some hospital away from all the things he loved and enjoyed. How could Milo be upset for Katsukiyo being a responsible caretaker? 

"I need to keep you safe. That includes denying you unnecessary ice baths." Katsukiyo said with a neutral face. 

"Well, since you're being so cold," Milo said, slowly pushing his face up into Katsukiyo's lips, "Mrmm, thris ish mah icse basth!" Katsukiyo had initially been upset at this move, tempted to pull away immediately and gargle with some sort of mouthwash. But, given that they typically shared illnesses anyhow, Katsukiyo held the kiss for as long as Milo decided to keep upright. 

 

The Marine Biologist continued the kiss for about a minute, making a "paa" sound before stretching. 

 

"Ah, I can feel my energy coming back! Kitty~ What's for dinner," Milo had asked, his mood seeming to bounce back from before. Despite the irritating nature of Milo, Katsukiyo seemed to have been smiling, shaking his head briefly at the smaller boy.

 

"Whatever the sea bunny slug wants, I take it," Katsukiyo replied, leaning over Milo to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

 


End file.
